


Harry v/s Christmas Lights

by panicparade



Series: 25 Days of Draco and Harry [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: slythindor100, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Sappy, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco stopped when he reached the living room door which was slightly ajar causing light to spill out into the hallway. He could hear faint whispers coming from the room and leaned forward slightly to see the two most important people in his life sitting covered in fairy lights in front of their still bare Christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry v/s Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Written for 25 days of Draco and Harry on slythindor100 based on the above picture prompt! :)  
> Un-betad.  
> Also, apparently all my angst is reserved for Bandom. *faceplam*

Draco woke up with a start, looking around him in surprise and wondering why he was awake. That was when he heard it, a thud from the downstairs, loud enough to carry up to their bedroom. He turned to wake up Harry and stopped when he saw his husband wasn’t in bed with him. At least that explained the noise, Harry wasn’t the quietest of people; apparently Gryffindors weren’t really keen on being quiet and subtle.

He grabbed his robe from where it was lying on the floor, courtesy of Harry’s enthusiasm before bed and padded down the hall in his socks. Draco stopped when he reached the living room door which was slightly ajar causing light to spill out into the hallway. He could hear faint whispers coming from the room and leaned forward slightly to see the two most important people in his life sitting covered in fairy lights in front of their still bare Christmas tree.

Harry was frowning at the wires tangled all around him while James was busy having fun pointing out all the colors he knew (which was almost all of them, making Draco’s chest swell with pride); James would occasionally give a loud cheer when he came across red (his favorite color, Draco was already mentally preparing himself to see his firstborn go to Gryffindor) while Harry would shush him and point upwards.

Draco watched in amusement as Harry tried to manually untangle the wires, he looked ready to chuck the whole pile away. Draco never ceased to find it amusing how Harry would forget that he’s wizard when he was dealing with muggle technology. Though Draco loved keeping things traditional, Christmas lights were just too pretty to _not_ use.

He had stood and watched them for long enough to figure out that Harry wanted to surprise him by decorating the tree before the morning and as much as Draco wanted to step in and help, he was having too much fun seeing Harry fight with the decorations (that were clearly winning!). Draco finally stepped in when he saw James was starting to fall asleep leaning against Harry who was no staring morosely at the lights as if willing them to untangle themselves.

He stepped into the room quietly and flicked his wand, making the lights untangle and pile up neatly on the side also scaring Harry in the process.

“Draco! What are you doing up?” Harry asked, pushing his glasses up his nose and smiling sheepishly at Draco who was picking James up.

“I could ask you the same thing except I’ve heard enough,” he gave Harry a kiss and moved towards the door with their son in his arms, “and while the sentiment is sweet, how about we do this tomorrow together, yeah?”

Harry sighed and nodded looking like he’d failed at something. Draco turned back to look at him at the door and said, “How about you go upstairs and wait for me to come and show you how much I appreciate this surprise.” He winked and walked out the room, giving his ass a little wiggle to make Harry hurry up. And sure enough, Harry was right behind on the stairs.

Draco tucked James into his bed and kissed his son on the forehead. Once he’d made assure all the monitoring charms were in place he walked towards their bedroom to show James’s daddy just how appreciative he was of  his thought and effort. 


End file.
